zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Salle de Chris Houlihan
La Salle de Chris Houlihan (秘密の部屋 Himitsu no Heya, Salle Secrète) est le nom d'une salle secrète présente dans A Link to the Past. Cette salle porte le nom du vainqueur d'un concours organisé par le magazine Nintendo Power. Les participants devaient envoyer une photo de Warmech, un ennemi caché présent dans le premier Final Fantasy. A la base, le nom du gagnant devait apparaître dans un jeu NES non-annoncé, mais il a finalement été intégré dans A Link to the Past. Cette salle cachée contient plein de rubis bleus, pour un total de deux-cent-vingt-cinq rubis. Origine Pendant longtemps, cette salle a fait l'objet de nombreuses spéculations pour savoir de quelle manière y accéder. En réalité, elle a été créée comme une sécurité pour éviter au jeu de planter, dans le cas où la console ne saurait pas quelle pièce charger, pour faire apparaître une grotte ou un souterrain. Dans certains cas, il se peut que Link tombe de manière anormale dans un trou, et que l'adresse stockée dans la mémoire vive de la console soit erronée. Le jeu va donc charger la salle de Chris Houlihan pour permettre à Link de continuer, sans faire planter le jeu. Il s'agit d'une barrière de sécurité dans le cas où la console est complètement perdue. En anglais, la pierre télépathique présente dans la salle contient ce texte : My name is Chris Houlihan. This is my top secret room. Keep it between us, OK? Il s'agit d'une référence à une célèbre réplique dans The Legend of Zelda ("It's a Secret to Everybody" - C'est un secret à ne révéler à personne.). Ce texte n'est cependant pas présent dans les autres versions. En version originale, il est écrit : *Cet endroit est la pièce secrète. N'en parle à personne. (ここは、秘密の部屋だよ~ん。みんなにはないしょだよ~ん。 Koko ha, himitsu no heya da yon. Minna ni ha naisho da yon.) En français : *C'est ma pièce la plus secrète. Que cela reste entre nous, ok ? En allemand : *Dies ist mein ganz geheimes Zimmer. Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja ? Accès Il existe de nombreuses astuces qui circulent sur le net pour forcer la salle à apparaître. La méthode la plus connue consiste à sortir du Sanctuaire et utiliser les bottes de Pégase pour rejoindre rapidement le passage souterrain qui se trouve à l'est du château d'Hyrule, et qui permet à Link de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cour. S'il est suffisamment rapide, la salle de Chris Houlihan se chargera à la place. Mais il existe de nombreuses autres techniques, comme tomber dans un trou en utilisant la flûte et une bombe en même temps, etc... Le but est de surcharger la console d'informations pour qu'elle efface ou modifie l'adresse mémoire associée à la grotte d'arrivée. A chaque fois que Link y accédera, il réapparaîtra toujours à l'entrée de sa maison en sortant de la salle secrète. A noter que la salle devient inaccessible dans la version Game Boy Advance du jeu. Quand on fouille dans la mémoire du jeu avec un code Action Replay, la salle est toujours présente, mais on ne peut pas y accéder de manière officielle. Si les rubis et la sortie sont toujours présentes, le sol bleu et la pierre télépathique ont disparu dans cette version. Galerie Houlihan_entrée.gif|L'une des entrées de la salle Houlihan_Français.jpg|Version française Houlihan_Anglais.jpg|Version anglaise Houlihan_Japonais s.jpg|Version japonaise FS_Houlihan1.png|La salle de Chris Houlihan dans la version GBA. Vidéo Voici une vidéo qui montre cinq manières différentes d'accéder à la salle de Chris Houlihan. 425px Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux d'A Link to the Past